1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable spas and, more particularly, to a spa which may be installed either in the ground or above the ground without hindering access to the technical equipment necessary for operation of the spa.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, there have been two distinct types of spas, permanent in-ground spas and portable spas that can be installed either above or below the ground. In-ground spas consist essentially of a shell installed in the ground that includes hydro-jets around its perimeter designed to circulate heated water within the spa. Plumbing to the hydro-jets must be installed underground and routed to the spa from a remote maintenance area which houses the necessary technical equipment, such as the pumps, heaters, filters and valves. While in-ground spas are generally considered more aesthetically pleasing than portable spas, they are also relative expensive and time consuming to install and are virtually impossible to remove and subsequently install at a different location.
Portable spas are usually stand-alone upright structures in which the water reservoir and all of the plumbing and technical equipment are within a single self-contained unit. These spas are advantageous in that they are easily installed above the ground without excavating the ground, and they can be moved to another location with little or no damage to the spa itself. Since portable spas are typically about three to four feet tall, a deck, or at least a set of stairs, is often built around the top of the spa to enhance the spa's appearance as well as provide easier accessibility for the user.
In some cases, owners of portable spas will install the spa below ground level to simulate the appearance of a permanent in-ground spa. However, the current industry rules governing underground installation of portable spas requires excavation of a hole larger than the spa itself, and the construction of a retaining wall or other suitable barrier to keep the pressure of the surrounding earth off the side walls of the spa. This undesirably adds to the installation expense and requires construction of a deck or the like to cover the gap between the top of the spa and the retaining wall.
Portable spas have traditionally provided access to the technical equipment (i.e., pumps, heater, etc.) through an equipment access door in one of the side walls of the spa. If the spa is installed above the ground, with a deck built around the spa, the deck must include a door or hole in one side to reach the spa's equipment access door. This has the disadvantage that it detracts from the appearance of the deck while increasing the expense. It also may be inconvenient to maintain or repair the spa's equipment, since one must crawl under the deck.
Similar disadvantages arise when a portable spa is installed below ground level. In these cases, the retaining wall in the excavated hole must be considerably wider than the spa itself to provide room to reach the spa's equipment access door at the side of the spa. Not only is the cover for this hole (in the deck between the spa and the retaining wall) usually unattractive, but the hole itself poses a potential safety hazard.
Accordingly, there has existed a definite need for a universal portable spa than can be installed either above the ground or below the ground, while simultaneously providing access to the technical equipment, and without sacrificing appearance and safety. There has also existed a need for a portable spa that is easier to install, repair and maintain. The present invention satisfies these needs and provides further related advantages.